A known stamped and formed electrical receptacle terminal comprises a receptacle portion, a wire connecting portion, and a backing spring portion, the receptacle portion comprising a channel shaped body having a base and a pair of side walls upstanding from opposite edges of the base, and a pair of cantilever contact springs projecting in juxtaposed relationship, each from a respective sidewall at one end of the body, each contact spring having a bowed contact surface proximate to its free end, the contact surfaces being bowed towards one another to receive a male contact element between them, the wire connecting portion extending from the other end of the body, the backing spring portion comprising a backing spring support secured to the body and from which project a pair of cantilever backing springs resiliently restraining movement of the contact springs away from each other, each backing spring having a free end portion projecting substantially normally thereof and having a free end engaging the respective contact spring at a position opposite to its contact surface.